


One Hope, Then Another

by belizafryler



Series: Ramvers Fluff [1]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anastasia (1997) References, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, IT'S LIKELY, am i going to make a fluffy series for ramvers?, it's possible, post-canon: captain marvel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belizafryler/pseuds/belizafryler
Summary: Carol Danvers makes a decision.





	One Hope, Then Another

**Author's Note:**

> AM I IN LOVE WITH CAROL DANVERS AND MARIA RAMBEAU??? YOU BETCHA
> 
> comments fuel me to create more dumb fluff for these two so <3

Finding out that she was not of Kree origin wasn’t a surprise. She had known that all along; but to hear that so much more had been a lie? Not just that, but the betrayal of everyone she’d vowed to protect. That had hurt. But as more and more memories resurfaced in Vers’ mind, she stopped referring to herself as Vers. She wasn’t that person anymore; she wasn’t a Starforce fighter in the Kree army.

She was Carol Danvers.

She was made up of lazy days spent in bed, laughing at something Maria or Monica Rambeau had said. Carol was stardust, forcefully pressed together in a combination of woman and warrior. She was filled up with so much love for these two, that she’d never feel complete in a galaxy, realm, or world without them. There was no going back now that she remembered; Only onto a future with Maria and, dare she hope, their daughter.

Once Carol had gotten her mouth to stop vomiting words, Maria had taken her into her arms and held her almost tight enough that she couldn’t breathe. Almost. “That’s exactly what I want,” Maria muttered in Carol’s ear. “I didn’t want to make you choose. But if this is what you want…”

“It is.” Carol quickly wrapped her arms around Maria in return, a disbelieving smile on her face. “Home, love, family…I won’t be complete without you.” The stardusted warrior vowed, cupping Maria’s face in her hands and pressing her forehead against the other woman’s.

“You have us,” Maria murmured a promise, stealing a quick, sipping kiss from Carol’s lips. “Monica’s not gonna know what to do with herself with you back in her life.” she chuckled, unbelievably happy as she leaned against Carol’s chest.

“You think she’ll be happy? About…. About us?” Carol’s throat tightened at the thought, worry creeping in.

“Of course she will, baby. She just wants us _both_ to be happy. Who better to make us happy than one another?” Maria lifted her head to look at Carol.

“Mm, I suppose I can’t argue with that logic.” Carol shimmied downwards, pausing a moment to give Maria a chance to adjust before she pressed her lips on top of hers.

She was home.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. If you enjoyed my work, please consider donating to my ko-fi.   
> https://ko-fi.com/victoryveins


End file.
